Faith Pulsey: First Year at Camp HalfBlood
by pinklover12
Summary: Faith Pulsey is a new demi-god.  She learns she is a chld of the Big Three.  It is her first year here and goes on a quest for Poseidon's Trident, which Poseidon blames her and Madelynne her best friend for.  Watch as they with Brianna to find it.
1. Chapter 1

Faith Pulsey and her Camp Half-Blood Experiences.

(Faith is telling her story.)

I go to Camp

Okay, what happened was really weird. I have a friend named Brianna. It turns out she's a- You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Don't worry I'll explain it all in my story. Anyway, back to business. Well a bunch of weird things happened and boom I'm at this camp. I'll tell you everything in my story, but for now bear with me. My story starts on a not so normal school day. I'm about to tell you my story…

I was walking to school when my friend Brianna, who has crutches by the way walks up to me. I turn around and look at her. It was picture day and I always messed my picture up. Well another picture is about to be ruined. That's not how today's picture day went.

Debby Dadello and her four maniac friends were in front of me. I was with my friends, Brianna and Madelynne. I was waiting impatiently as I always did. You see I have ADHD and Dislexia, so it's hard for me to sit down, understand and read things the right way. I can read in Ancient Greek though, which by the way is my favorite class. I heard Brianna and Madelynne talking, but I couldn't understand because they were talking so fast.

I was up for taking my picture. 'Finally, it's about time' I think to myself. I smiled my best smile. The photographer licked her lips and took my picture. She was looking at my neck. I watched Brianna and Madelynne get their picture taken. Right when the final bell rang, I opened my locker and put my things in my locker. It was Friday so I grabbed everything in my locker. I was in 7th Grade and according to my mother I was transferring school's tomorrow. I left the school with Madelynne and Brianna. They were my next door neighbors.

I walked to my house. There were eight houses in my neighborhood. Four on each side of the street, and unfortunately at the other five houses, lived Debby and the four members of her posse. I was about to go inside, when I noticed Brianna and Madelynne were still at the bottom of their sidewalks.' I turned around to see what they were doing. Debby and her friends were transforming into something. Once they transformed into a monster, I realized that the monster was a Greek Hydra. This was not good.

Suddenly something appeared in my hand it was a sword. I swung it a couple of times to get the feel of the sword. It was perfect in size. I took a swing at the Hydra. Then I stabbed the middle Hydra head in the eye. I saw Madelynne take a bow and arrows out of her back pack, and started shooting arrows at the Hydra. Once she defeated the Hydra Brianna said, "The Empousa is coming. We have to go. Get your bikes."

I grab my bike and start following Brianna and Madelynne. We go into a forest. I have to admit I was pretty confused. Why did a Hydra appear? Did Brianna say 'Empousa.' What's with the Greek Mythology? Don't get me wrong, I love Greek Mythology. I was really confused.

We got through this arch safely. That was exiting, not! I looked around and saw, sword fighting, archery, and rock climbing. I also saw a lake and at least twenty cabins. We went to a big house and Madelynne said, "Chiron will explain everything. Let's go introduce you. Come-on guys."

After we found Chiron, he explained about the Greek Mythology and gave a tour of the camp. I was in cabin 11. The Hermes cabin, I was there because I was unclaimed. I unpacked my back pack with only my gym clothes and everything else from seventh grade. Then I laid down and almost fell asleep immeadiately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(FAITH)

In the morning at the Arena Chiron came over and gave me a acorn. It was an acorn. Seriously, an acorn? Then Chiron said, "The Acorn turns into a dagger when you press 'Z'. Then when you say your name, it shoots electricity. It's just a little present from your father."

At the words 'your father' a blue circle appeared over my head, to reveal an eagle. I was astounded. Did this really mean that my father was Zeus? I was so surprised. This must mean I'm a really powerful Demi-god. I said, "Does this mean that I get to move over to the Zeus cabin?" I watch Chiron nod. This was so amazing. I pick up my things and run to the Zeus cabin. I unpack my gym clothes. Then place my acorn in between my under wear, that I had in my backpack. I place my backpack on a hook above the dresser I chose. Then I sit on the bunk closest to my dresser. Two identical girls walk in. They simultaneously say, "Oh you must be our new little sister. We're your 16 year-old twin big sisters and Zeus Cabin Leaders."

Let's just say I was a little confused. I say, "Hi, I'm Faith Pulsey. What our your names again?" I had twins for sisters.

The one on the left said, "No need to be confused. I'm Sage and this is Skye. Not only to you have twins for older sisters, but you have a younger brother. Come on in, Zachary."

A boy smaller that me walked in. He said, "How many times do I have to tell you, I prefer Zach. Hi, I'm Zach and I'm 9 years-old."

I didn't really like him and how could the twins read my mind? I simply say, "My name is Faith Pulsey. I'm thirteen years-old."

I grab my acorn and leave the cabin. I was going to the Arena. Once I get to the Arena, I press the Z on my acorn and it turns into a dagger. Then I say, "Faith" and watch lightning come out of the celestial bronze dagger. I think, 'that was so cool.' I start slicing and cutting at a dummy. Then I stabbed the dummy. I here someone walk up. I turn around and say, "Who is it?"

A boy walked up. He had black hair, maroon colored eyes, and huge muscles. I stared at him. He smiled a goofy smile. He said, "You fight well, for a little Zeus girl. What's your name?"

I was infuriated. I grabbed my dagger and angrily said, "My name is FAITH! Now beat it." He was cute. He was about fourteen and extremely rude. I stormed off into the Cabin Courtyard. I walked into the Zeus Cabin and slammed the door. Sage walked up and said, "Well someone must be infuriated."

"You got that right. He was about fourteen black hair and brown eyes. Do you know who he is?" I said stomping my foot.

"Oh, him. That's his way of trying to make a friend or flirting on a girl. His name is Logan Aller. He is thirteen, his dad is Ares, and let me put this simply, he is a jerk." Sage said, "I'm going to have a little chat with Logan. You can come with us, come on Skye!" Sage and Skye got up and I followed them. We found Logan easily. Skye said, "Logan which is it and you need to apologize, now!"

Logan laughed he smiled his cute goofy smile. He then said, "You know me I'm just trying to make friends, and why exactly should I apologize?" He laughed some more.

Sage smiles and said, "I'll tell you why, 1 you're a jerk and you need to be changed, and 2 We can zap you until you can't feel yourself puncture your heart. It's really actually very simple."

"Fine. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and you had to get your sisters to intervene, because I was a jerk. I really need to break that habit. So friends?" Logan says with enthusiasm. Was he telling the truth or not? I didn't know him enough to tell, so I decided to accepted his request.

"Okay friends." I say shrugging and going off to my cabin. I place my acorn between my underwear. I then go over to my bunk, lie down and instantly fall asleep. I have a dream. In my dream I was in the forest, but not the forests in camp. I was with Logan and this unfamiliar girl. She was beautiful. Logan looked me close in the eyes. He whispered, 'Thank you so much for taking Danielle my older girlfriend with us. I owe you one.' He smiles his goofy smile again. Then it was morning and I woke up and got ready for breakfast.

I was on my way to the Mess Hall when Chiron stopped me. I turned to see what he wanted. He had a girl on his back. Chiron let's the girl off his back and said, "Faith I'd like you to meet Danielle Vogoz daughter of Aphrodite. Danielle this is Faith Pulsey daughter of Zeus."

"Oh, hi Danielle. Nice to meet you." I said not mentioning my dream. I didn't want to mention the dream. I watch Danielle nod.

Chiron said, "Faith I think it is time you consulted the oracle. Come with me." I follow Chiron to the big house and go to the guest rooms. The oracle was an eighteen year-old girl. From what I heard her name was Rachel. She opened her mouth and green mist comes out. In a very weird voice she said, "You and two friends shall go through desert and forest, someone could be a little too modest. One shall become sick, only to discover possession of meth. Another shall be heartbroken, then the same person will be awoken.' Okay now that was confusing. I went back to Chiron and told him the prophecy. I chose to bring Danielle and Logan. We were going to leave at noon tomarrow.


	3. Chapter 3

[This chapter is rated T for use of inappropriate words and/or content.]

Faith Pulsey Chapter 3

We Start the Quest

(Faith)

A girl walked over she was wearing black and purple like all the Hades girls did. She must be a child of Hades. Duh! She stood right in front of me and crossed her arms and said, "You must be Faith Pulsey, daughter of Zeus. I'm Heather daughter of Hades. I really don't care for this place. I also heard that the Roman Gods want to take over. Personally I'm rooting for Jupiter. No hard feelings or anything. I'm leaving this place as soon as Argus gets back from New Jersey. Well I might leave before then, but here's a hint. From what I heard is if you go to Hepheastus he'll give you a weapon. Ares gave it to him, but he tested it out. There isn't anything dangerous in the weapon. Oh, and the weapon is a shield that transforms into a breastplate. It will be in the middle of Ares place in Michigan. Hephaestus wants someone to take it to Hades. Hades wants something that Hephaestus put in there. Here is a map to Persephone's pearls. I found it in the Poseidon Cabin. Good luck." She walks away.

Danielle, Logan, and I had an early lunch. Today we were going on a quest. We would leave at noon. Danielle and Logan were staring at each other intently. I think I was about to throw up. Then the clock stroke 11:00 A.M. I went to grab my duffel bag. I was prepared for the quest. The Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes kids helped me out. I put my acorn in my pocket. Then I walk out of the Zeus Cabin Almost running into Sage and Skye. Skye and Sage smile simultaneously say, "Good luck Faith. It's Faith that you survive! Good one!"

I head towards the bottom of Camp Half-Blood Hill. I was really early, but better earlier than later. I sat on the grass and fiddled with a twig. I thought about my mother. I wondered if she was okay. Of course she was she kicked my gross step-father out. Will I ever see my mother again? All of these were good questions. Then I wondered if I would ever meet my father. If so, what would he be like? Would he like me? I looked at my watch it was 11:15. Only 45 minutes left. I was getting anxious. I started to fidget with my acorn. I wondered if I would ever see this place again, or if I would even survive the quest. Where in the world could the Trident be? Danielle walked up arm and arm with Logan and said, "It is almost time for the quest. Are you by any chance a little bit nervous?

I hadn't really thought of that before but I was. I quietly say, "Well, a little bit nervous. A lot nervous. What about you? Are you nervous?"

"Well, yeah. I mean this is my first quest. At least I have my macho Logie Wogie to protect me…" Danielle said.

I watch them kiss each other. I had a blank expression on my face. The kiss lasted for 40 minutes. The whole time they made a smooching sound with there lips and started to moan. Then they fell over, but didn't care, they just kept kissing and moaning and rolling around. Finally Argus got there and they stopped kissing and got in the van. He would take us as far as the New Jersey border. Then we were on our own. I heard giggling and whispering and then I heard Logan say, "This is so exiting!" Then the giggling and moaning continued. I sat in the front and they sat in the very back. I could have sworn I saw a penis, but it might have been a thumb.

When we got out of the van right outside the New Jersey Border, Danielle and Logan's hair was really messy. That was weird if you ask me. We traveled towards the nearest famous forest. I noticed that Danielle's stomach had gotten slightly bigger since when I first saw her. We traveled to Stokes State Forest. We had to take a rest right outside the forest, because Danielle insisted. Something was strange between the two of them. They seemed closer. After a 10 minute break we traveled the forest. It was 5:15 P.M. So we decided to make a campsite and have dinner. Logan went to go get some wood, rocks and dead grass. Then I took a still frozen Fillet out of my duffel bag. I started to cook it while Danielle made a place to eat and helped Logan set-up the tent. Then Danielle put the sleeping bags in the tent. We ate the steak together and killed the fire. Then we decided to go to sleep. The tent was triangular, so a sleeping bag was on each side. I fell asleep and had another dream.

This was my dream. 'I was frozen, meaning I couldn't move. I saw a couple giant people. One of which looked strangely like me. Only then did I realize it was my father Zeus. The other giant skin was wet, but his clothes weren't. That must have been Poseidon. Poseidon said, "I want the trident back by the end of the year. It is December tenth now. Now if you know what's good for you, you might as well tell your daughter to bring the bolt now."

Zeus looked threatened. He got a sour frown on his face. Then he simply yelled, "I didn't steel it and neither did Faith. She has only known for a week okay?" Zeus was holding his master bolt, and lightning shot through the air all around them. Poseidon looked angry and so did Zeus. I knew they dispysed each other, but really how could Poseidon accuse my father and I without proof. Right now I was angry at Poseidon. Even though it would be no use, I wanted to stab him in the heart 13 times. Poseidon then said, "If the trident isn't in the throne room by New Years at Midnight I will expect a war from you!"

Zeus grabbed Poseidon's Hawaii t-shirt and said, "If you touch my daughter, you will surely pay the price of your actions." Yeah, go Dad!' Then I was awoken by Logan.

Logan said, "Thank you so much for bringing Danielle. I owe you so much. She is going to have a baby you know. She is 6 months. I'm the father." I couldn't speak, I was so astonished.


End file.
